Big scoop!
by Kurai Tora
Summary: Lotta Hart and Nicole Swift try to make a living as paparazzis. Will they succeed or fail epically? Even more if they get an angry Franziska on their tail! Starting with Edgey!
1. Chapter 1 - Miles and Kay

Lotta Hart and Nicole Swift had decided to form a joint effort to get cash from scoops, one provided the pics while the other got the report. "Ya know, I think that we should get a scoop on that prosecutor!" The teen got giddy at the idea. "Oh! Do ya mean Mr. Edgeworth?" The woman snickered. "Ya reckon that there's somethin' goin' with that assistant of his." Nicole began readying her gear along with Lotta. "You're right! He seems to depend a lot on her!" They got a dangerous glint in their eyes. "Ya know, a birdie told me that they spend lot's a time together in his office." They had to hold back the evil laugh that threatened to surface. "Master! This might get us a lot of money!" The two wannabe journalists set off to the prosecutor offices.

The duo sneaked in and swiped the master key when the current guard was distracted. "What did Missile do? ... Is that so? I hope that he doesn't get sick. ... Yes, I have a lot to thank you and Mr. Edgeworth for letting me keep the job. ... This weekend? I'm free, why? ... The Moozilla movie?" They looked at each other, smelling a small scoop. But they shook their heads and reminded themselves of the bigger fish. They disliked having to get to the paparazzi level, but it was quite rewarding.

Now it was the moment of the truth, to take down the last barrier, a locked door. Nicole pulled out a thin mic and slid it under the door. "Let's see the situation first. Turning it on..." *Bzzt* *Bzz...* "Wow, you're really stiff..." "Ngoh..." *Bam...* "Hey, relax!" "Try to be more careful then." "Meanie, I'm new at this." *Bzz...* *Click-* The duo looked at each other, blushing and imagining what was going on. They nodded in understanding and Lotta brought up the master key. "Ready?" "When you are master." They barged in, took the necessary photos and ran away.

* * *

Edgeworth just watched as the two nosy reporters ran and picked the phone. "Mr. Edgeworth, what did they want?" He wordlessly dialed Gumshoe's number. "Considering who they are, I think they expected to get a 'scoop' on me." He gave a few instructions to the detective and got ready to go out. "Where are we going?" Kay had picked her dark blue coat from the sofa, looking at the prosecutor. "The detention center, I believe that detective Gumshoe won't take long to find those troublemakers." She got pumped up. "Let's steal their true intentions!" He just pursed his lips at her antics.

Down at the detention center, Gumshoe was waiting for the couple. "Hey pal, I already got the suspects, now we only need to interrogate them." Edgeworth nodded. "Good to see your eficciency. Maybe I'll give you a raise if we manage to make them speak." Gumshoe looked like a kid who just got a gift. "Thanks pal!" Kay got happy for her friend as well. "If it keeps goig like this, I'll be able to graduate from instant noodles someday, pal."

The trio got in the interrogation room and waited until the suspects were brought in. "So these are the confiscated itens?" A camera and a recorder sat on top of the table. "Yeah pal, those two fought nail and tooth for them." He scratched his head. "I even got a bite on my arm..." He rubbed his forearm, as it was still stinging. "They were like angry cats..." But the first tme time they played the recording, Gumshoe got all flustered until he got an explanation. "Is that so? Good, because Pops would come after you otherwise." Tyrell Badd wasn't an existence to be understimated, even if he was currently serving prison time.

They didn't have to do much to make the reporters crack. Just playing the tape and checking the camera was enough. "W-well, hehe... Ya reckon that yer a famous guy, right?" Nobody could reply to this, Nicole even lowered her head in shame. "As you can see in the photo..." They recoiled. "Kay was just giving me a shoulder massage." The two reporters jumped in shock. "Dangnabbit! So all our work was for naught?!"

* * *

"Aww..." Nicole and Lotta were curled up on the curb, trying to find another possible scoop from their joined knowledge, as all the data in their equipment got deleted. "And now, chief...?" The woman got up, dusted herself and picked her camera. "Let's find that horned kid and get some embarrasing secrets!" Then they heard someone coming and hid, peeking at whoever came. "Master, ain't they-" "Shh!" It was the couple they tried to catch red-handed.

Kay looked around for possible witnesses and turned to Edgeworth. "Hehe, those reporters didn't manage to to get proof of our relationship." The man sighed. "Well, we did agree to keep it under wraps until you get to the legal age." The teen giggled and pecked him before going off. Neither noticed the gleeful troublemaking duo. Lotta had taken a photo without a flash and Nicole recorded the exchange. "Strike!" They got up, with renewed spirit. The Demon Prosecutor's mask would fall by their hands!

"Ahem." *Snap-!* Franziska was glaring at the two people she most disliked, raising her whip over her head. "Were you spying on my little brother?!" They screamed in terror. "Run Nicole!" "Right after ya Master!" The prosecutor began chasing them and went past a surprised Edgeworth. 'There they go again...' *Sigh...* He shrugged and went home. 'Luckily I already got her gift for tomorrow's party.'

Gumshoe had seen the scene as well and wished luck to the reporters, Franziska could get pretty ruthless if angered enough. Phoenix and Larry had tasted the full brunt once. 'Heh, but Mr. Edgeworth never tricked me, I wish him and Kay to be happy. He even got softer on my paychecks.' That's why he managed to save enough for dates. 'Mmm... if things go like this, I'll be forever grateful to little Kay.' And they didn't know that Badd already knew about them thanks to him. _"That Edgeworth... is a good man... I'm sure... that Byrne would say the same..."_ The former detective had been quite chill about it. _"But, if he ever hurts her, no prison will hold me back!"  
_


	2. Chapter 2 - Phoenix and the Fey women

Two very banged up women were nursing the lash marks bestowed by the one and only Franziska von Karma. "And now Master? Only one scoop won't be enough!" Lotta was trying to find a less painful option, in a setting where the German prosecutor wouldn't pop up. "Now that we became paparazzi, there's no goin' back! We'll find that blue suit and find his dirty secrets!" The apprentice perked up at the tone and seemed to forget the injuries. "Then why to wait?" No stone would be left unturned before their eyes.

Phoenix Wright was feeling very sad for his wallet, as he had to take the three Fey girls around the shopping. But for some reason he felt really restless, as if there were two hawks watching every move he did. He kept glancing around to see the cause, but failed every time, although he swore that he saw a VERY familiar tone of green once, along with orange. '... Lotta...' He began sweating bullets, what was she doing here? He tried to sneak away without being notice-

*GAKIN-!* A flash of metal made him freeze. "Whoa!" It was a bear trap strapped on a backpack. "Hey Mr. Wright, care to give an interview?" He stared at the peppy girl in front of him, feeling something like deja-vu from her behavior. "I can already see the news! Ace attorney has a fetish for spirit channellers! Even his mentor was one!" He recoiled at the statements. "Ack! What the hell!?" The girl didn't stop at that, making a string of increasingly outrageous remarks. "So, how do ya share him?" She turned on the cousins, badgering them.

"Mm?" A burly man who was close by recognized some members of the group. "Isn't he the attorney that helped you, Will?" He looked at the petite woman besides him. "Yes, but he's so unlucky to get those two after them. I feel sorry for him." A snort sounded between them. "An attorney that can't even deal with paparazzi? He must be a pushover." Penny got frantic at the remark. "Be nice John! Even if they can't hear you." The boy just gulped a carton of milk, ignoring her pleas. "Whatever. We have to go back to the promo stand anyway." The man sighed at the idea. "Though the costume is so stuffy..."

Maya and Iris were stunned, and it only got worse when Lotta popped up from nowhere, flashing her camera away. "Yer goin' to make great scoops!" The words got processed by them after a few minutes, but Pearl was faster. "Nick belongs to Mystic Maya! He's her special someone!" The reporter got bright eyed. "Then can ya tell me more?" The girl bounced on her heels, happy at the attention. "Yes! Mystic Maya always talk about him to me, and she even has a plushy of him!" Nicole grinned impishly, this was the mother lode of paparazzi! "Oh! This' juicy! Say more 'bout them!"

Edgeworth was at a cafe with Kay when she looked outside. "Isn't he the 'Wright' you spoke of?" He frowned, why would he be at a shopping mall? Then he saw the females and the reporters around him. "Yes, but it's better if you ignore him." She giggled at his response. "So he's at Larry's level in your eyes." He raised a brow. "You used the same tone as when you found about who was playing the Steel Samurai that time. Eheh, I wish I could have taken a photo of your face." He grimaced at the memory, he actually almost commited a murder then. "And the second time we met Oldbag too." He spat the tea, shivering at the memory. "Don't mention it again, ever." She just giggled at his expense.

It was a hell of a struggle to pry apart Nicole and Pearl, as they kept sharing rumors about Maya and Phoenix, the girl had even knocked the man out once just to finish telling one of her delusions to the equally zany teen. "Noo! I want to keep talking to her!" Lotta just cackled from her position, snapping photos at her hearts content. "Breaking news! Phoenix Wright goes to the lenght of silencing an innocent girl just to hide his affairs!" As soon as Pearl let Nicole's parka go, her chaperones hightailed from there, trying to put as much distance between them and the reporters as possible. "This' so goin' to the news! High speed chase to get info from the gator's mouth!"

Franziska was hunting for reporters, hellbent in recovering whatever 'scoop' they could have on her little brother. NOBODY was allowed to soil the von Karma name! "Grr... Where are those foolish fools who foolishly dared to make the fool of my foolish brother a fool?!" She cracked the whip a few times to unwind. "When I get my hand on those fools, they will regret their foolhardy attempt at making the von Karma look like fools!" Where was Gumshoe when you needed to whip someone? At the thought, she ended lashing at a poor shrub.

Gumshoe felt a chill going down his spine and gulped, making his girlfriend worry. "Oh my god! Was the Samurai Dog spoiled? I knew that I shouldn't have shared with you!" He shook his head and smiled to calm Maggey down. "It's nothing, I just felt as if Ms. von Karma was glaring at me."

As luck would have it, the chase led the little group directly to a fuming Franziska, who turned into a raging volcano at the sight of her targets. "Not again!" *Snap-crack!* "Come back here you fools, I haven't punished you enough for your tomfoolery!" Three women, one chasing two, broke off from the original runners and disappeared in the distance. "Once again I'll have to thank Franziska." Phoenix sweated at the idea of what she could demand as payment. 'Knowing her, it will surely be a hundred lashes to my back.'


End file.
